Sweet Cakes
by Ai Yurusarenai
Summary: Gumi x Kiyoteru


Gumi had just break up with her boyfriend for almost one and a half year due to some misunderstandings and she just couldn't bear being the one always at fault. She ended it for the sake of the best for herself and his. The both of them loved each other but their feelings never evolved to something more serious than merely a fleeting crush. It was too painful for her as she was always the one taking the blame for all the faults in their relationship. She didn't shed even a tear because she knew that she didn't have the same feelings that she used to have for him. It was clearly the final goodbye between the two of them.

While passing through a few shops on her way back home from school, she encountered upon the bakery by the name of "Sweet Cakes". She had only passed by the bakery a few times before to play with the owner's daughter. Being the sweet tooth she was she couldn't resist the temptation and went inside the shop to enjoy the beautiful looking cakes there. The shop was quiet and only a few people about the same age as Gumi were there. They seemed to be enjoying their cakes a lot and she couldn't suppress her craving for them.

She went over to the cake display cabinet, saw a variety of different cakes, some which are unknown to her, an avid cake eater. Unfortunately, for her that very day she forgot to bring her allowance with her. Feeling disappointed she sat down on one of the chairs near the counter and sighed. Something caught her eyes in an instance, a piece of paper stuck on the wall with words, "Hiring a new waitress. Work pay per hour". It was like a silver lining for her and she did think of taking a part-time job so that she'll have extra pocket money.

She went to the counter to ask for the owner of the bakery and he was the only worker that was there as he was hiring a waitress. He was a young man in his early twenties with light brown hair and dark brown eyes and he looked very charming to Gumi. She was so taken aback that she couldn't utter a word and just pointed her finger towards the vacancy poster. He understood and called for a little girl by the name of Yuki. The little girl nodded with approval because she had always favourited Gumi from afar. Gumi looked exactly like her late mother which made her always taking a peek at Gumi. Gumi had even gave her a few sweets and talked to her although she remained silent. Gumi got the job and was to start work the next day as it was the weekend.

Every day, she arrived at the shop very early in the morning for work. Kiyoteru and his only daughter, Yuki were quite surprised to see her in front of the shop at first but they got used to it. She even ran towards them to greet the both of them every time and even picked up Yuki like a little baby. Yuki was a bit shocked at first but she liked being picked up like that because it reminded her of how her mother, Sonika used to hold her. She almost called Gumi mommy sometimes because she was so happy being carried like that but she managed to hold it back. Rumours started to spread about Gumi looking exactly like Kiyoteru's wife and Yuki's mother but it was unknown to her.

One day, as Kiyoteru was opening the door to the bakery using his keys with Yuki in Gumi's arms next to him. An old lady that happened to past by was quite shocked as she thought that she was seeing the spirit of Kiyoteru's late wife, Sonika. She had the same green hair, pale skin and slender body although she looked a bit younger. She wanted to make sure whether the rumours were just rumours or not so she tapped on Gumi's right shoulder.

"Sonika-chan?" uttered the old lady.

Gumi was baffled and replied to the old lady, "I'm sorry but I think that you mistook me for someone else. I'm Gumi, the new waitress here. Nice to meet you,".

"Oh, my. My mistake. Please forgive me young lady," she said as she walked away.

The three of them made their way into the bakery. Suddenly, Gumi opened her mouth and asked Kiyoteru a question.

"Who's Sonika, Hiyama-san?" Gumi asked Kiyoteru out of the blue.

"Sonika was my beloved late wife and Yuki's mother. She died in an accident a few years ago," replied Kiyoteru in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, Hiyama-san," she said with regret.

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now. Please don't call me Hiyama-san. Just call me Kiyoteru, Gumi-chan," he said trying to hide his agony.

"Yes, Hiya…Kiyoteru-san," blushing red as she said so.

Gumi helped Kiyoteru and Yuki to clean up the bakery and wipe the tables and chairs. She arranged flowers into the empty vases on the tables and wiped the glass doors. Kiyoteru opened the shop for business after they were done with the cleaning and went straight to the kitchen to start baking. Gumi and Yuki stayed next to the door to welcome all of the customers that came. Most of them were surprised when they saw Gumi as she looked exactly like the late Sonika as the rumours said. Some of them almost miscalled her Sonika instead of Gumi. Gumi was a bit disturbed by this but she continued on serving all the customers.

The shop was finally quiet in the evening as fewer customers stayed inside the bakery to eat the cakes and instead preferred taking them home. Gumi was finally able to take a breath as she was exhausted from running around the shop. She sat on one of the chairs and fell asleep in a few minutes. Then, Yuki came up to her, sat on her lap, hugged her and fell asleep on her. Kiyoteru took a blanket from the room upstairs and covered both Gumi and Yuki. He called Gumi's parents to inform them about her stay at the shop but to his shock no one was home. It all struck him at the same time that maybe Gumi was neglected by her parents and always came by the shop to keep Yuki company although she had never eaten at the shop.

The next morning, Gumi was shocked to find out that she was still at the shop in her work uniform. Yuki was still on top of her, holding her tightly. Her sudden movements woke up the sleeping Yuki who greeted her with a good morning that surprised her.

"Good morning, mommy," said a smiling Yuki.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan," she said a little bit agonized her words.

"Mommy, you're really back?" said a tearful Yuki.

"Mommy, please don't leave Yuki again. Yuki promises that she'll be a good girl. So, please don't go away and stay with Yuki and daddy. Daddy misses you too," she was holding tight onto Gumi while sobbing.

Gumi was unsure of what to do but she stroked Yuki's head gently and gave her a big and long hug. Yuki was still crying and sobbing not letting go of her. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Yuki fell back asleep and from afar she can saw Kiyoteru hiding behind the stairs. She carried Yuki in her arms, moved towards Kiyoteru and gave Yuki to him. Her eyes were fixed on the floor as she couldn't bring herself to face Kiyoteru. Her mind was in a big mess and she didn't know how to handle the whole situation. She asked Kiyoteru to excuse her from the shop as she wanted to go home but Kiyoteru held her right hand and whispered to her.

"Gumi-chan, I'll call you later to discuss something with you," he said with a faint voice.

Gumi nodded and walked away from the shop quickly almost like she was trying to run away from something. She grabbed the keys to her house, opened them hastily and ran towards her room. Her bedroom door was closed with a slam and she slid down to the floor leaning against her bedroom door. Tears fell down on her cheeks for no reason at all and she felt a sharp pain inside her chest. She was close and friendly with Yuki because she didn't want her to go through the same pain that she felt after her mother died. She cried herself to sleep on the floor while thinking about her past.

The sound of her message tone woke her up and she opened her message box to read the message. It was from Kiyoteru and she hesitantly opened the message to read the content.

"Good evening, Gumi-chan. How are you feeling now? I'm sorry for what had happened this morning at the shop. Yuki didn't mean to say whatever she did this morning. I haven't told her about what she said to you this morning and I hope that you'll keep it as a secret. Yuki is very fond of you like you're her big sister but sometimes, she sees her late mother in you. Maybe it is because of her longing for her mother. I'm truly sorry on Yuki's behalf. I hope to see you tomorrow at work. –Kiyoteru Hiyama-".

She replied, "Kiyoteru-san, it's ok. I don't mind at all but to be honest I was quite shocked and happy at the same time. I felt like she really needs me by her side. I'll never tell her this because I know that she was sleeptalking. See you at work too tomorrow. –Gumi-".

The next morning, she went to work like usual but Kiyoteru and Yuki were already present at the shop. Yuki saw her from inside the shop and ran outside to greet her. Her face was beaming with an innocent smile on it as she pulled Gumi into the shop. Kiyoteru greeted Gumi and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. The atmosphere changed dramatically inside the shop and Gumi could feel that all eyes were on her although Kiyoteru and Yuki were the only ones besides her inside the shop. Both Kiyoteru and Yuki took a seat as well. Kiyoteru with a serious face started the conversation.

"Gumi-chan, I need to discuss something with you," he said.

"You said so in your message too yesterday. What's it about?" asked her.

"Gumi-chan…will…..will…you….,"he said blushing red.

"Will I what?" asked a confused Gumi.

"Come on daddy. You can do it," said Yuki cheering on for her father.

Gumi was even more baffled now. "Tell me what exactly,".

"Gumi, will you marry me?" it came straight out of his mouth.

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!" screamed Gumi as she blushed as red as a tomato and stood up.

"Gumi-chan, doesn't want to marry daddy and become a part of Yuki's family?" Yuki said as tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No, no, no. That's not what I mean," she sighed as she sat back on her chair.

"I know that you might think this is a bit rash but I've come to really like you Gumi-chan and Yuki-chan had grown fond of you as well," he replied.

Gumi looked over at Yuki and caressed her face. "I like you too Kiyoteru-san but I need to discuss it with my dad first," she looked pained as she said so.

"Don't worry, he'll be here in a few minutes. I called him last night to come here to talk about this," continued Kiyoteru.

"He is on his way here? You've called him," she said as she hit her head.

A few minutes later, the shop's door was opened by a dashing man in his twenties clad in a black suit with a pair of sunglasses on. He took them out and his eyes wandered around the empty shop looking for his sixteen years old daughter. Then, he saw her seated next to a little girl and a young man in his early twenties. He ran up to the girl as she stood up to greet him and he gave her a hug.

"Gumi-chan. Daddy is so sorry that he hasn't been home for a while. Luka-chan was making me do extra work and when I finally managed to finish them all, I heard that a guy wanted to talk to me about you. I rushed her as soon as possible," he said.

"Dad, Luka-neechan is going to kill you if she found out," she sighed as she replied.

"But….but….but this is an important matter. A guy wants to talk to me about my precious Gumi-chan. By the way, where's this guy that we're talking about?" his eyes wandered before he saw Kiyoteru.

"Is this the guy, Gumi-chan?" he looked attentively at Kiyoteru.

"Nice to meet you, Kamui-san. I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama. I'm the owner of this bakery and this is my only child, Yuki-chan. Say hi to Kamui-san, Yuki-chan," he said pushing Yuki-chan forward.

"Nice to meet you too, Hiyama-san. I'm Gakupo Kamui. Hi, Yuki-chan. How are you today?" he said so as he patted her head.

"Hi. I'm fine, Kamui-san," she said so and went over to Gumi's side.

"Let's start our talk shall we, Kamui-san," Kiyoteru said as he invited Gakupo to a seat.

Gakupo sat on the chair and started asking Kiyoteru some questions. "What do you want to talk to me about, Hiyama-san?".

Gumi went over to the kitchen with Yuki and left the two of them with their talk. Yuki took out some cookies from a jar and placed them on a plate. Gumi made tea and placed the plate on the same tray as the teapot and brought them forward for her father and Kiyoteru. As she was walking to their table, she could hear her father screaming with agreement. Both Gumi and Yuki ran out of the kitchen and saw an amazing sight. Gumi's father was shaking hands with Kiyoteru like in those old dramas when two men came to an agreement.

"Gumi-chan, daddy approves of you two," he said proudly. "Please take good care of my precious daughter, Kiyo-kun," he took out his mobile phone and contacted Luka to have a small wedding planned by next week.

"What did you say dad?" Gumi said with a surprised look on her face.

"Gumi-chan is going to be Yuki's new mommy. Yay! Thank you, granddad," she said as she approached Gakupo.

Kiyoteru approached Gumi, knelt down and pulled out a red box in front of Gumi, "Gumi Kamui, will you marry me?" he said as he proposed to her.

"Kiyoteru Hiyama, I do," she replied as he slipped the ring on her finger.

They were shocked by the sudden slam of the shop's door by Luka. She strided into the shop and stopped in front of Gakupo with a menacing look on her face. Gakupo was unable to move when he saw the dark expression on Luka's face. Yuki saw her and mistook her to be Gumi's mother and called her grandmother as she approached her. Luka was left speechless as Yuki hugged her tightly. Gakupo smiled at Luka while looking at the both of them as Luka stroked Yuki's head gently.

"Luka-neechan, sorry for troubling you again. Dad never knows how to take care of himself and not to burden others. Yuki-chan, that's not my mother, that's Luka Megurine-san, my dad's personal assistant," Gumi explained to Yuki.

"It's ok Gumi-chan. You can call me 'grandma' if you wanted to," Luka said with a smile.

"By the way, Gumi-chan, Hiyama-san, I can arrange for the wedding to be held this weekend and I think it would be for the best if you two invite close family members only," she continued on.

"I don't have any living family members other than Yuki, so it won't be a problem for me, Megurine-san. What about yours, Gumi-chan?" Kiyoteru said.

Gumi looked at her father and Gakupo opened up his mouth, "Gumi is the only family that I have and I'm the only family that she has. I don't think we should invite anyone else except you, Luka-chan. You're like family to Gumi and I," said Gakupo as he averted his eyes to Luka.

"Of course I'll be there for Gumi's wedding. She's like a daughter to me and I'll have to keep an eye on the wedding as well," she answered trying to hide her blushing face.

"So, Kamui-san is my granddad, Megurine-san is my grandma, Gumi-chan is my mommy and daddy is daddy?" Yuki said excitedly.

Gumi smiled and patted Yuki's head as she answered her question, "That's right, Yuki-chan. You're such a good and smart girl,".

The wedding was held in a small church and went on smoothly during that weekend. Both Kiyoteru and Gumi exchanged their vows and were pronounced husband and wife. Yuki was the flower girl that day dressed in a beautiful light orange gown and wore a flower hair band. The groom and bride wore a traditional custom-made black tuxedo and a beautiful white designer wedding dress courtesy of Gakupo that wanted his daughter's wedding to be grand in a way. The bridesmaid, Luka wore a slightly darker orange gown than Yuki's and let her hair hang loose and Gakupo sported a traditional custom-made black tuxedo the same as the groom.

Gumi went back home with Kiyoteru and Yuki at the end of the day and to her surprise, her father had already moved out all of her things as well as Kiyoteru and Yuki's things into their new house that her father had insisted on buying for the newlyweds. Gumi sighed a little but she will enjoy her new life with her new husband, Kiyoteru and child, Yuki-chan in their new home which was located next to the bakery, "Sweet Cakes".


End file.
